gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chihiro Palmer
Kagome Palmer '''is female gender version of Akagi Palmer who shared his role of the first protagonists in both the series and Denjin Warriors. She is introduced as Akagi's alternate version of himself in Super Fighters Megamix. Kagome is also the character who shares the similar trait of Akagi Palmer and Cerina Arquette. Biography Appearance Kagome is a tall statuesque, incredibly ultra-busty, athletic, and mature looking young woman with fair skin, dark blue eyes, long shiny blue jagged flowing hair that reaches down to her waist with anime bangs and blonde highlights, full plump lips, and her slender waist. She has a very bosomy, voluptuous, curvaceous, well-endowed, and buxom body figure. The most distinguishing feature of Kagome is her very massive breasts which are very oversized. She also have her X-shaped scar across her face. Kagome is a Japanese American but raised in Japan. Personality Kagome is at first embarrassed after being all womanlike from Akagi's side, but later got used to it and feels proud of being all womanlike. She is a cute, optimistic, energetic, friendly, ditzy, air-headed, playful, sweet, and easygoing kind of young woman. Most of the time she can be sexy, seductive, confident, beautiful, conceited, cool, approachable and outgoing due to her excellent beauty and sexiness. Sometimes can be perverted, humorous, brash, and fun-loving. Outfits '''Outfit 01: '''In her first outfit, she wears a midriff electric blue leather jacket that features rolled-up sleeves, a white wolf icon on the back with the words "Electrifying" below it, and worn over a skimpy white midriff-revealing spaghetti strap tank top with black sports bra which shows her cleavage. She also wears black fingerless grappling gloves, black leather hotpants, white studded belt, and a pair of black combat boots. '''Outfit 02: '''Her second outfit is a black denim vest worn over a white army camo long sleeve button down/field shirt with rolled up sleeves which expose her chest, blue denim shorts with black leather strips along the side combine with red orange and yellow flames designs on both sides, studded belt, black sunglasses, black boots, and black fingerless grappling gloves. She also wears his headphones around neck. Story Background Shares the same story with Akagi Palmer but with the different version. Super Fighters Megamix Prologue Interludes Epilogue Ending Denjin Warriors Gameplay and Abilities Fighting Style As mentioned above, Kagome has a similar fighting style with the alter version of Akagi. Since she is the alternate and the female version of Akagi, she shared most of the various moves from Akagi, But some of the moves are different. Some of the identical are very different. Due to having some different various styles, she is still All-Around but differs from Akagi. Powers * '''Sense - Kagome can sense the presence of people nearby. * Ergokinesis '''- Kagome has a incredible power of energy, that he uses when gathering chi energy from Gaia. ** '''Gather Chi - Kagome can gather chi energy. ** Energy Projectile - Kagome can throw energy fireball while standing on the ground and in the air. ** Energy Attack '- Kagome can use chi energy to increase the damage of his normal attacks (punches, kicks, etc.). * '''Multiple Attacks '- Kagome can channel his ki energy into his both arms and legs to deliver multiple punches and kicks at a very fast ratio. Skill * '''Motorcycle Driving - Kagome likes to drive his motorcycle around the streets of any various cities. * Flexaible '- Due to being all womanlike, Kagome can reflex anything. * '''Acrobatics '- Kagome is very proficient with acrobatics in her fighting. * 'Adaptability '- Due to his training in various fighting techniques, Kagome can adapt with any opponent he faces. * 'Resilience '- Kagome can take a lot of punishment when fighting brutish opponents. * '''Musical Instrument - Kagome is a very skillful electric guitar player. * 'Parkour '- Kagome likes to parkour to improve his skills and uses it as a fighting style. * 'Freerunning '- Due to Kagome's excellent foorwork skills, he is able to overcome any obsatacles. Character Relationships * A very statuesque, voluptuous, and ultra-busty woman version of Akagi Palmer. * Honoka - Her friendly rival. Quotes Intro/Pre-Fight In Battle Taught Victory Tag/Team Intro During Tag/Team Switch Tag/Team Victory Losing Continue Music/Theme Musical/Solo Themes -'Electrifying(Beautiful Mix) '- Theme of Kagome Palmer * Genre(s): Hard Rock, Anime, Techno, Jazz, Electronic, Dance * Composer(s): Daisuke Ishiwatari, Masami Ueda, Ayako Saso, Richard Jacques, Hideyuki Fukasawa * Song Inspiration by: Rivalry Themes Shared Theme Image Songs Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists